


Noch am Leben

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Feelings, M/M, shingeki no kyojin manga spoilers, this has some serious spoilers I warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Levi, tho hurt, is far from dead.Or at least, that’s what he chooses to think





	Noch am Leben

Levi opened his eyes, only to find himself being carried away by the river’s current, next to Hange.That bastard Zeke...he really had desperate enough to pull an stunt like that.Did the idiot even survive?As much as he hoped he didn’t, the answer was obvious: Jaegers were hard to kill.

The pain he felt was unbearable, enough to make him not want to speak.He had definitely lost some limbs, tho he wasn’t sure how many.Did Hange know he was alive ?There was no way of telling, as he couldn’t tell if the water in her face was from her tears or the river.She must’ve arrived with someone else, possibly an enemy.Why else would the four eyed freak jump into water along with him ?

Well, maybe she had wanted to make sure his body was cleaned before burying him, as she knew how much he would’ve hated to go to the grave dirty.Ha, as if.Someone had definitely tried to get them, or else they would be walking by land.

How had things ended up so terrible ?Attacking Marley had been a terrible idea, and that brat Eren was an idiot if he thought otherwise.He was definitely going to kick him senseless the next time they saw each other, or at least try too, as he was pretty sure that one of his feet was missing.

Now that he was all blown like that, now that he couldn’t even talk...Would he be able to keep his promise to Erwin ?He needed to kill the stupid monkey, the one who had caused his commander’s early death, as well as the deaths of so many of their comrades.But how was he going to do so now ?

Speaking of Erwin...he didn’t know what kind of feelings he had for the man who helped him find another purpose in life.Not giving him the serum, his only chance to live, had been a decision Levi swore he did for Erwin’s sake.Letting him live in the literal hell that were their lives was something he had done for mercy...Yeah, mercy.What other word could there be for it ?Not wanting someone you...you _care_ about suffer so much, was for mercy.He had chose Armin, the smart blond brat that even Erwin admired.He didn’t regret his decision, as as he said, he really _cared_ for Erwin.Even now that he could’ve been so useful, that he could’ve possessed a titan power, that he could’ve known that Zeke and Eren were probably going to do something colossally stupid.Erwin was in a better place now, like all the people he’d lov..._cared_ about.

The only person he had left was Hange, who was now in danger of drowning alongside him.That shitty Titan loving freak...she was his friend, and he had no way of denying that.Maybe he should tell him that, if he was able to survive.Okay not if, he was going to tell her that as soon as he recovered.Because he was definitely going to live.

He was humanity’s strongest soldier, or at least for those inside the wall.He needed to protect Hange, he needed to protect the brats, he needed to kill Zeke Jaeger once and for all.

He had to live, not for himself, but for everyone he had lost.For his mother, for Isabella , for Farlan, for Petra, for Oluo, for Eld, for Gunther, for Nifa, for Kenny,for Sasha and for Erwin, who he cared deeply about.He had to live to get rid of Zeke and Eren.

He spotted some white pigeons flying in the sky.That brought so many memories, even those from where he lived in the underground.Seeing the birds fly was something he was fond of.They flew with total freedom, just as he had dreamed back then.

He was an Ackerman, and possessed powers that no other human being, who didn’t belong to his bloody, had.He was a soldier, and an amazing one.He was going to serve just as he was needed too.That was, by exterminating the enemies that threatened existence.

Levi’s thoughts faded as he felt himself getting carried out of the water.Hange was pretty strong, even if she didn’t look like it.He couldn’t see where they were heading too, but before he noticed, he was laying on a bed.

“What happened ?”he heard a soft and familiar voice asking.That voice...that was the queen.He hadn’t seen the royal brat in a while.

“Zeke triggered the thunder spear, and Levi was close to it.” Hange sounded pretty tired, and also worried.

“He is lucky to even be alive” a male voice commented, but he had no idea of who it was.

“Well, Levi might be small, but he is strong.” Shitty four eyed freak, doing some dumb joke.He couldn’t blame her, trying to make the situation less terrifying was just natural.

He was still alive, and he was going to make sure he was still useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this !


End file.
